Devil May Cry: El destino de los hermanos
by anikiladorDX
Summary: Dante vive por fin una vida mas o menos normal...pero durara poco.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Llamaron a la puerta.

Fui a ver, y no había nadie. Me pareció raro.

-Uno de los niñatos bromistas del barrio, pensé. No saben con quien se meten.

Volví al sofá, encendí el televisor y fui cambiando de canal sin apenas mirar la basura que ponían en todos sitios. De repente, un ruido. Parecía que venía de la cocina.

Me levante y fui a mirar lo que pasaba. Entonces entendí quien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿No me recuerdas ya, hermano?

-No, no puede ser…mi hermano está muerto…pero tu…

-Si, hermano, soy yo, Vergil.

Era Vergil, mi hermano. Como siempre ,iba vestido con su gabardina azul eléctrico que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, camisa blanca y pantalón negro de vestir, el pelo blanco de punta, hacia atrás, los ojos azules y su katana, Yamato,en el cinto.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-No es hora de hablar de eso. He venido a vengarme.

Entonces desenfundo a Yamato apuntando hacia mi cuello .Lo más rápido que pude, cogí mi espada de la espalda y repelí el golpe.

-No has perdido práctica, hermano. Manejas a Rebellion igual que siempre…

-No me llames hermano, llámame Dante.

Ups, acabo de recordar que no me he presentado. Me llamo Dante, y esta es mi historia...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

…pero ahora no hay tiempo para contarlo todo. Lo que puedo contar es que mi hermano Vergil, hace ya 10 años, me cito en la torre que separaba el mundo real del demoniaco, Temen Ni Gru, con la esperanza de hacerse el rey de los demonios. En aquel entonces el plan le salió mal, y termino encerrado en el mundo demoniaco y absorbido por Mundus, el regente del mundo demoniaco…pero ahora estaba aquí. Había vuelto.

-Como quieras, Dante. Me da igual cómo llamarte, sé que vas a morir…

Entonces blandió la espada en el aire. De ella broto una onda de energía. La esquive, destrozando el mueble de la cocina y cargue contra él.

-¡Ni pudiste esa vez contra mí, Vergil, ni podrás esta!

-Estas muy equivocado…

Interpuso su espada ante la mía y note que su otra mano estaba libre.

-¡Mierd...!

Entonces saco de su espalda el filo de mi padre, y me ensarto con él, clavándome en la pared de la cocina.

-Hermano, otra vez te ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo…lo siento mucho, pero he de llevarme tu colgante.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que no puedes hacer…lo que querías con el…; dije mientras me invadía el dolor.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que encierra un poder mucho más grande del que creíamos, hermano…y será MIO…

Entonces me arranco el colgante del cuello y se fue, dejándome en ese estado.  
Pensé que tenía que descolgarme de ahí…coloque las manos en la pared y empecé a empujar, haciendo que mi cuerpo se deslizara perfectamente por el filo de la hoja. Cuando me encontré con el mango, di un empujón fuerte y entonces desencaje la espada de la pared.

Me puse de pie, y me saque la espada de la herida, colgándomela en el cinto. Un chorreón de sangre broto de la herida, que me atravesaba todo el cuerpo. Pero bueno, ya había hecho eso otras veces.

Es lo que tiene ser un demonio.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

No entiendo porque me ocurren estas cosas. Ahora él ha vuelto a por mí colgante…y lo ha conseguido. No sé para que lo quiere, pero seguro que para nada bueno.

Salí de mi casa, y todo estaba diferente. La calle estaba destrozada y llena de cuerpos muertos.

-Vergil…dije entre dientes mientras buscaba un rastro de mi hermano.

Seguí andando calle arriba. El panorama era desolador. Puertas destrozadas, coches incendiados, la calle llena de socavones y cadáveres. Había muchos cadáveres por el suelo, más bien trozos de cadáveres. La Yamato seguía siendo tan destructiva como siempre.

Voces del pasado me venían a la cabeza. Recordaba cuando la Temen Ni Gru subió de la tierra hasta estar justo en el centro de aquella ciudad. Recordaba a todos los enemigos que había tenido que masacrar para llegar hasta mi hermano Vergil, todo para que me quitara el colgante.  
En ese momento, mientras pensaba esas cosas, vi una luz radiante, como si fuera un segundo sol…y todo en mi campo de visión se volvió blanco.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

No veía nada…pero sentía un inmenso poder. Un poder que sobrepasaba todo lo que había visto antes. ¿Seria el poder de Vergil? Debia seguirlo, y averiguar lo que era.

Sali corriendo. Al correr me sentí como hace 10 años… igual que aquel dia donde derrote por primera vez a mi hermano. La luz blanca se iba desvaneciendo, asi que podía ver mejor. En realidad daba igual,porque podía guiarme por el resto de mis sentidos, pero siempre es mejor usar la vista para ver donde vas.

Llegue corriendo al centro de la ciudad. De allí era de donde me llego ese inmenso poder, y encontré algo desconcertante… un demonio, con una guadaña, matando gente.

Para mi era normal, pero para el resto de la gente no. Los pocos supervivientes que quedaban gritaban de miedo. El demonio se fijo en uno de ellos. Una chica morena corriente. Supe que iba a matarla, y sentí que no podía permitirlo. Me estaba volviendo mas humano…

El demonio cargó. Corriendo, me interpuse entre el y la chica, sacando rápidamente Ebony&Ivory. Apunte rápido y dispare poniendo las pistolas de lado, aprovechando el retroceso para hacer un arco hacia la izquierda, mientras que gritaba desaforadamente.

El demonio continuó la carga. Mis disparos lo único que hacían era ralentizarlo. Entonces saque la espada de mi padre, el Filo de Fuerza, y respondi a su carga. Cuando el demonio me tuvo cerca, me ataco con la guadaña. Esquive el golpe con facilidad, parecía lento. Pero no lo era, antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en mi espalda. Puse mis manos en el suelo y di una patada hacia atrás. Pise la guadaña y hice de ella un punto de apoyo, salté hacia arriba. Gracias a la fuerza que hice al demonio se le escapó la guadaña. Entonces blandi el Filo de Fuerza hacia arriba y lo baje con el impulso de mi caída, cortando en dos al demonio. Me había dado mas guerra que otros.

Entonces mire atrás y vi a la chica de antes, que temblaba de miedo y lloraba en el suelo, creyendo que iba a morir. Me acerqué a ella y le dije:

-Hey, tranquila, ya ha pasado todo, no corres peligro.

Ella siguió llorando. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo allí…asi que me volvi dispuesto a seguir mi camino… pero entonces el silencio se rompió:

-No te vayas… por favor…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Esa frase…me paralizó. No sabía que hacer… ella estaba desprotegida en medio de la ciudad, que estaba derruida. Pero yo tenía que seguir mi camino si no quería que todas las ciudades del mundo terminaran así, no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Me volví, y la vi de nuevo. Se había levantado.

-No te vayas…no quiero morir aquí…

Me acerqué aún más. No podía dejarla allí, tal y como estaba… no sobreviviría mucho tiempo.

-Chica, no te preocupes, estoy contigo. No tienes que tener miedo.

-Pero…los han matado a todos, a mi padre, a mi madre…¡a todos!

En ese momento sentí lastima por ella. No era común en mi sentir tales cosas, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo.

-Vamos, animo…tú sigues viva, y no te va a pasar nada; dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Pero qué voy a hacer ahora? La ciudad está destruida, y no tengo a nadie.

-Sí que tienes a alguien. No voy a dejarte aquí.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ; Pregunto mientras sus sollozos se hacían más débiles.

-Tú te vienes conmigo. Ya veremos lo que hacemos luego.

-Pero… ¿cómo sé que no vas a hacerme algo?

-Has dejado que te abrazara…si quisiera matarte o hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho, ¿No crees?

-Es cierto…lo siento por dudar de ti. Iré contigo…

-Pues vamos, hay mucho camino por andar.

Entonces salí de aquel cálido abrazo, y seguí andando, fijándome en si ella venia conmigo. Ella andaba a paso firme detrás mía.

-Nunca andes por detrás de mí. Anda al lado o delante mía, si no me será más difícil protegerte.

-Como quieras.

Seguí mi camino mientras pensaba que estaría haciendo Vergil. Está claro que ha despertado un gran poder, pero no se cual aún. Tengo que buscarle.

Seguimos andando en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una plaza. Allí había cientos de cadáveres, pero ni rastro de quienes habían hecho esa matanza. Eso me daba mala espina, pero había que seguir avanzando. Seguí hacia el centro de la plaza. En el encontré una estatua, una estatua de un ángel con una inscripción:

"_De los cielos bajaron ángeles, y se apoderaron del mundo. Apártate de su camino, o serás hombre muerto"._

Interesante… esa estatua no estaba ahí antes de la destrucción de la ciudad. Aquí ha pasado algo.

Le pregunte a la chica:

-¿Tu habías visto esta estatua antes?

-No, no estaba aquí…

-Como pensaba… ¿Qué querrá decir?

-No lo sé…no había oído ninguna leyenda así antes. Solo en la Biblia, en el Apocalipsis…

-Puede que sea eso.

-Entonces, deberíamos tener miedo.

-Yo no siento miedo.

Entonces, cuando ella iba a responderme, la estatua se iluminó, y apareció un rayo de luz de entre las nubes.

-Mucho cuidado. Me da que esto no va a ser nada bueno.

-Voy a esconderme…

-Vale. Pero no vayas muy lejos, chica.

Se fue a esconderse, mientras que yo veía salir del rayo de luz a un ser de apariencia humana, rubio, con ojos azules, delgado y esbelto, que habló:

-Buenos días, Dante.

-Serán buenos para ti. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu verdugo. No necesitas saber más.

-Contéstame. No me hagas cortarte en dos.

-No seas tonto, hijo de Sparda. Este es tu fin.

Entonces de su mano salió un rayo de luz, que se convirtió en una espada. Él la cogió y se dispuso a pelear. Yo no iba a ser menos, saque de su vaina al Filo de Fuerza y lo empuñé.

-¡Esto va a ser un Show!

-Un show para mí, Dante…

Entonces desapareció. Me volví ,siempre con la espada delante de la cara.

Sentí una energía a mi izquierda. Me gire y pare el primer golpe. Maldición, no es que no lo viera, es que es tan rápido que no se le ve. Salte, y gire mi cuerpo a la derecha, intuyendo su próximo golpe. Acerté. Bloquee el golpe y lo devolví. Entonces aterricé en el suelo y volví a verlo, le había hecho un corte en el hombro.

-Maldito bastardo…ahora sí que vas a morir, Dante.

-Demuéstramelo, maldito canijo.

Entonces de su espalda salió un par de alas blancas.

-Por descontado, Dante.

Voló a toda velocidad hacia mí y blandió su espada hacia la derecha. Bloquee el golpe con el Filo de Fuerza. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea…

-¡Muere, Dante! ¡El honor de matar al hijo de Sparda será MIO!

Cargo de nuevo como antes, pero su trayectoria denotaba que pasaría por mi izquierda, como era de esperar. Cogí el Filo de Fuerza con una mano.

-Voy a pararte con una mano, chaval. No vales nada.

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL CHULO! ¡MUEREEEEEE!

-Si todos los ángeles son tan excéntricos como tú, vamos listos…

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Entonces dio el golpe con toda su furia. Como yo quería. Pare el golpe perfectamente con el Filo de Fuerza y entonces, con la otra mano saque la Rebellion y le rebané el ala derecha.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHG!; Gritó el ángel, mientras que se retorcía de dolor en el aire, batiendo desesperadamente su ala izquierda.

-Lo siento, señor excéntrico, no está usted a mi altura. Váyase al infierno.

-Dante… estoy a tal altura que no puedes matarme… ven aquí si puedes…;dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Creo que estas equivocado…

Salté hacia arriba con toda mi fuerza.

-¿Ves? ¡No llegas, Dante!¡Eres patético!

-¿Enserio?

Guardé el Filo de Fuerza y entonces concentre toda mi energía en el aire de debajo de mí, haciendo un halo de energía rojizo en el que podía apoyarme para volver a saltar, y así lo hice. Volví a saltar de nuevo, con todas mis fuerzas, y llegue a estar cara a cara con él.

-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!

-Claro que puede ser, señor angelito. ¡Está usted acabado!

-¡No! Dios me protegerá…

-Dios es solo un tirano.

Desenfundé a Rebellion y le rebané la cabeza. Finalmente, caí al suelo mientras decía:

-Vayan desalojando, el Show ha terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6.

La noche estaba cayendo, mientras reflexionaba ante el cadáver del ángel que yo mismo decapite. No sabía que hacer…los ángeles sabían de mi existencia y habían intentado matarme. Estaba seguro de que lo intentarían más veces, y no podía arriesgarme, ni a mí ni a la chica…

Por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba la chica?

-¡Heeey! ¡Chica, ya puedes salir, no hay peligro!

-Ya lo sé.

Entonces mire a mi espalda y la vi allí. Llego a asustarme, cosa que no era normal en mí.

-¿Pero tú no estabas escondida? No me des esos sustos…

-Si, estaba escondida, pero cuando vi que peleabais en el aire decidí salir. ¿Cómo has aprendido a saltar tan alto?

-Son cosas que no puede aprender alguien normal. Dejémoslo ahí.

-No, no quiero dejarlo ahí, quiero saber cómo lo hiciste. Concentraste un aura roja debajo de ti… eso es raro.

-Yo mismo soy raro. Cuando tengamos más tiempo, te contare. Ahora tenemos que buscar un sitio seguro, la noche está cayendo.

-Bueno…como quieras. Pero cuando lleguemos allí tienes que contármelo todo, ¿eh?

-Que pesada eres…;le dije mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa y echaba a andar.

Paseamos por la calle, buscando un sitio donde refugiarnos. Todo estaba destrozado. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, porque todo estaba así.

Al final encontramos un edificio más o menos decente, el antiguo hotel Fontainebleu. Decidimos quedarnos allí y así lo hicimos. Yo entre primero en el edificio y lo registre en busca de demonios, ángeles y otras lindezas de esta ciudad. Al finalizar la búsqueda, no había nadie, así que subimos a la antigua Suite y nos sentamos allí.

-Bueno, es hora de que me cuentes.

-Buf… bueno, dejémoslo en que soy un guerrero curtido en bastantes batallas. Manejo bien la espada y las armas de fuego, y estoy acostumbrado a enfrentarme a demonios de todo tipo.

-¿Por qué estás en esta ciudad?

-Esta ciudad era mi hogar, había decidido no luchar más. Pero mi hermano…ha venido en busca de venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano?

-Mi hermano siempre ha querido tener poder. Nuestro padre tenía un poder inimaginable, y él siempre ha querido conseguirlo. Yo impedí que lo consiguiera y lo desterré. Pero…ha vuelto en busca de venganza y según dice, un poder mayor al de mi padre.

-Vaya…¿y él es el que le ha hecho esto a la ciudad?;Me dijo mientras que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-Lo más seguro es que las hordas de demonios estén comandadas por él, así que sí. Habrá sido él.

-Entonces quiero matarlo.

-¿Estas de broma? A mí mismo me costó la vida hace 10 años.

-Mi padre también era un guerrero como tú. Si solo estuviera aquí para ayudarte…pero lo mato…esa cosa lo mato.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse por la cara de la chica.

-Vamos…no llores. No es el momento. ¿Qué fue lo que los mato?

-Algo azul…parecía una persona, pero era muy diferente. Era terrorífico. Fue antes de destruirse la ciudad. Le quito a mi padre una de sus espadas…

-Mmmm… ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

-Se llamaba Nero…

-¿¡Nero era tu padre! Dios…

-Si…era mi padre…

-Claro, ahora entiendo porque mi hermano tenia a Yamato… él fue aquella cosa azul. Yamato es la espada que mi hermano le ha quitado a tu padre, porque en un principio Yamato era suya. Nero la consiguió cuando se encontró conmigo… en un castillo lejano.

-¿Y entonces, tu hermano mato a mi padre… por esa espada?

-Sí. Pero no creo que tu padre este muerto. Por muy poderoso que sea mi hermano, Nero tiene potencial. Seguramente este por ahí dando guerra.

-No creo… deje su cuerpo tirado en la carretera.

-¿Su brazo derecho brillaba?

-Ahora que lo dices, si…pensé que era algo que le hizo tu hermano…

-No. Tu padre es un guerrero como yo. Uno de sus grandes poderes reside en su brazo. Si seguía brillando, sigue vivo. Mantén la esperanza…

-Espero que tengas razón, Dante… espero que tengas razón.

-Yo también lo espero. Era un buen chico cuando lo conocí, y no creo que haya cambiado.

-Ha sido un buen padre para mi… el me conto que antes era un guerrero…pero que ocurrió algo y que dejo de luchar.

-Entiendo… pues le han llevado al ring forzosamente…como me ha pasado a mí. Es lo que tiene que un bastardo con ansia de poder vuelva desde un mundo paralelo a vengarse y a conseguir un poder tan grande que puede hacer temblar a la Tierra…

-Bueno, ahora no es hora de pensar en eso…

-Es cierto. Es ya tarde y deberíamos dormir. Aunque yo no acostumbro a hacerlo…

Entonces ella se acostó en la cama de matrimonio. Yo me levante de la silla y me fui hacia el sofá, a tumbarme y a intentar pegar ojo, aunque siempre alerta. En ese momento ella me dijo:

-Dante…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me da vergüenza pedirte esto…;Me dijo, mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

-Vamos, confía en mí. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedes…puedes dormir conmigo?

-Claro que sí, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Entonces me metí en la cama junto a ella. Ella se abrazó a mí, y yo le devolví el abrazo. No entendía porque ocurría esto… parecía que era cierto, los demonios podíamos tener sentimientos.

Y entonces me dormí plácidamente a su lado, pensando en todo lo que me quedaba por pasar con ella…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Como siempre, dormí muy poco por la noche, aunque esta vez un poco más que otros días. Cuando me desperté, la chica seguía abrazada a mí. No me había soltado en toda la noche, y tenía que levantarme ya.

Aparte sus brazos cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Fue difícil, porque me agarraba con fuerza mientras que murmuraba en sueños. La cara que ponía mientras dormía era preciosa…

La deje tapada en la cama y me levante, yendo a ver que se cocía por ahí. En la cocina del hotel había algo para desayunar, no era mucho pero supongo que le bastaría, así que se lo lleve arriba. Yo no tenía hambre, así que no cogí nada para mí.

Al subir, ya se había despertado:

-¡Hey, hola! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Buscando esto para ti; dije mientras esbozaba mi primera sonrisa sincera en años.

-¡Cereales! ¿Dónde los has encontrado?

-En la cocina del hotel seguía habiendo cosas aprovechables.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Le di el tazón, y empezó a devorarlo. No sabía que una chica pudiera comer con tanta voracidad. Tenía hambre, supongo.

-Enserio, muchas gracias. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

-No hay de qué. Simplemente me preocupo por ti, no quiero que estés mal. Nos queda mucho camino por recorrer.

-Ya… pero pocas personas se habían preocupado tanto por mí, y nunca alguien que acabo de conocer…como tú.

-Simplemente…me siento responsable, y me caes bien.

Ella se sonrojo y respondió a eso con una tímida sonrisa. La verdad es que era algo más que responsabilidad. Pero no había sentido esto nunca antes.

-¿Ya has terminado? Vamos fuera.

-Vale.

Salimos fuera. Todo seguía igual de desolado que ayer, no era un sueño. Me temo que no volvería a ver la ciudad como antes en mucho tiempo…

Ella se puso delante mía, como le mande el otro día. Así podía verla y defenderla mejor mientras seguíamos andando calle arriba. Tenía exactamente pensado donde iba a llegar… y era a donde estaba hace 10 años la Temen Ni Gru. Seguro que allí podía encontrar pistas de lo que había hecho Vergil.

Seguimos calle arriba y giramos a la izquierda. En la esquina, un demonio cargó contra la chica. Salte rápidamente y me interpuse, chocando el Filo de Fuerza con la guadaña del demonio. Entonces este desapareció. Conocía a este tipo de demonios, se teletransportaban. Pronto aparecería en otro lugar para atacar.

-¡Dante, cuidado!

-¿Pero qué…?

Me gire y vi la guadaña caer. Me había pillado desprevenido. Si no utilizaba mi poder, me mataría. Pero si lo usaba, la Chica me consideraría un monstruo…que bien pensado, es lo que en realidad soy. Elegí intentar esquivarlo sin mi poder.

Entonces me gire, y bloquee el golpe de la guadaña con Rebellion, que seguía colgada en mi espalda, sin descolgarla. Luego aproveche la inercia del primer giro para seguir girando y rebané al demonio en dos. Sus dos partes cayeron al suelo y se transformaron en arena…

Mientras, vi a la chica con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque lloras?

-¡Porque podías haber muerto! ¡No me des más esos sustos!

-Bueno…lo siento, es lo que tiene luchar contra demonios…

-Pero ten un poco más de cuidado…

-Lo intentare.

Mientras hablaba con ella, saque a Ebony & Ivory, mi parejita favorita, y dispare con Ebony hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces?

Mira atrás.

Me aparte y vimos el cadáver de otro demonio, cayendo al suelo. La bala que dispare le había dado en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabias que venía?

-Dejémoslo en que tengo un "sexto sentido".

-Pues vaya sexto sentido…nos ha salvado.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Bueno, hay que seguir. Si no, jamás llegaremos.

-Vale, pero… ¿Dónde vamos?

-Hacia el sitio de donde salió la Temen Ni Gru hace 10 años.

-¿Aquella torre gigante que luego desapareció sin dejar rastro?

-La misma.

-Vale…pero…me da miedo.

-No tienes que tener ningún miedo si sigues conmigo.

Seguimos andando. Las calles estaban aún más irreconocibles cuanto más nos íbamos acercando a la torre. Era obvio que la torre había sido el centro de la destrucción.

Una gárgola demoniaca salto hacia nosotros desde un tejado. Salte y la envié hacia abajo con un golpe vertical, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo. Evidentemente la destrocé, y mientras estaba en el aire, dispare a otra con Ebony & Ivory y se destrozó también. Luego guarde las pistolas y saque Filo de Fuerza. Mire abajo y un demonio acechaba a la chica. Tenía que evitarlo, ella no se daba cuenta. Baje al suelo, y entonces saque a Rebellion. Cargue contra el demonio. Me vio y esquivo el golpe. Lo que no se esperaba es que en la otra mano tenía el Filo de Fuerza. Lo rebane a una mano y le corte la cabeza.

-Te mueves muy rápido.

-Muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

-¿Cómo los ves tan rápido?

-Estoy acostumbrado. Es que tengo mucha experiencia en esto, y he perdido seres queridos luchando. Así me acostumbre a luchar mejor, porque no quiero perder ninguno más.

-Entiendo… debió de ser duro.

-Y tan duro…. Sigamos.

-Adelante.

Seguimos andando. Las hordas de demonios habían desaparecido. Era bastante raro. Torcí la última esquina…y vi algo que jamás creí que podría ocurrir. No era posible.

Temen Ni Gru…el portal entre el mundo humano y el demoniaco, ya no tenía vida. No tenía poder. El portal estaba abierto, pero ningún poder emanaba de él. Solo vacío.

Eso quería decir…que alguien había entrado en el mundo de los demonios, y le había quitado el poder al rey de ese mundo…

Mundus.


End file.
